I Wish I Was Dead
by BWANDER
Summary: Based on Angel Raye's chibi scouts. The chibi scouts think the world would be better if they died, but there are forces out there to show them what it would be like if they did die.
1. Madelyn

I Wish I Was Dead  
By: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the sailor scouts. They are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. The chibi scouts (with the exception of Chibi/Cosmic Moon) is owned by Angel Raye. Go read her stories they're wonderful. :)  
  
Chapter 1 : Madelyn  
  
"Hi Madelyn, how was school today?" Hotaru asked as her daughter walked in the door to their quarters.  
  
"Mommy, the other kids were picking on me again today. Why won't they leave me alone?" seven-year-old Madelyn asked when she came in.  
  
"Oh honey, I don't know but I had the same problem as a child. I guess they're just scared because they don't understand you," Hotaru said reassuringly. "People tend to be scared of what they don't understand and then they make fun or chase it away so they don't have to face it."  
  
"But why me? I just want to be their friend, and they tease me and pick on me," Madelyn said, her eyes brimming with tears that were threatening to spill over.  
  
"I know you do, but until they can get over being scared they're just going to pick on you. I wish you didn't have to go through life like I did," Hotaru said. "Dinner will be ready soon, why don't you do your homework or work on a puzzle. I bought you a new one, it's in your room."  
  
Madelyn slowly picked up her book bag and went to her room. When she got there she started working on the puzzle and thinking about how the other children were treating her. "I wish I was dead so I wouldn't have to feel bad anymore," she said as tears slowly fell down her face.  
  
"Are you sure you want that? Cause if you do then I can show you what would happen if you did die now," Shelbi said as she appeared next to Madelyn.  
  
"Yes I do. Nobody at school likes me, and I can't take it anymore!" Madelyn said.  
  
"Okay well here we go," Shelbi said opening a portal. "Now just step through."  
  
The two stepped through and were immediately transported to what looked like Madelyn's home. "Shelbi where are we? This looks like my home but it's too dark, Mommy always has the lights on except when we're all asleep and even then there's a night light in the hall," Madelyn said.  
  
"We are in your home. We came to a place where you killed yourself. Just watch now child," Shelbi said.  
  
"Oh my poor baby. Why did you do it? I should have had you see Ami," Hotaru said tears staining her cheeks. She had become even thinner than before and now looked like nothing but skin and bones, her hair and eyes had lost their shine. She appeared to be nothing but a shell of her former self.  
  
"Mommy what's wrong?" Madelyn said going up to her mom.  
  
"She can't hear you or see you," Shelbi said. "Come there is more to see."  
  
The two reappeared inside of the Mercury household. "Come on Ariel, you have to go to school today. I know that you don't want to but you really need to," Ami said trying to coax her daughter, Ariel, out of her room.  
  
"No, I'm not going to school anymore. You can homeschool me. Also, I don't want to be a sailor scout anymore," Ariel said throwing her transformation pen out of the room.  
  
"What happened to Ariel?" Madelyn asked.  
  
"When you died, Ariel went into depression and locked herself into her room. She barely came out for food and to use the bathroom. She cries herself to sleep every night now," Shelbi said. "Ami has tried everything she can think of but nothing works with her."  
  
"I don't want to see this anymore can we go somewhere else?" Madelyn asked.  
  
"Yes, we've still a few more places to see," Shelbi said as the two teleported somewhere else.  
  
"I recognize this place. This is Aunt Haruka and Aunt Michiru's place," Madelyn said. "Why are we here?"  
  
"Just watch and see," Shelbi said.  
  
"Haruka, have you tried to get Hotaru out of her quarters today?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Hai, and it's the same as every other day, 'I can't stand to face life anymore without Madelyn.'"  
  
"She really said that?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes," was the curt reply.  
  
"I'm going to go get Setsuna and try to talk some sense into her," Michiru said. "She's just about pushed Anthony out of her life now. I overheard him talking to the other knights the other day about him leaving her."  
  
"If he does that she may kill herself too. I'll go talk to him, he needs to be there for her," Haruka said.  
  
"Daddy would never leave Mommy, would he?" Madelyn asked Shelbi.  
  
"Yes he would here. Your mother has been devastated to the point that all she does is mope around and mourn the loss of you. She completely ignores your father and it has driven a wedge between them," Shelbi said. "Come there are a couple more scenes you need to see."  
  
The two reappeared in a field and watched as the other chibi scouts fought a youma. "I wish Ariel was here so we could find this thing's weakness," Chibi Jupiter said.  
  
"Well she isn't so we have to keep going!" Chibi Venus said just before being grabbed by the lizard-like youma. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Help Me!!!!"  
  
The scene quickly faded into another one. "Where are we now?" Madelyn asked.  
  
"It's a week after that fight you just saw," Shelbi answered.  
  
"Oh Gloria, why did it have to be you in that fight? Why?" Mina cried into her husband's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Mina, but she fought for a week and now has slipped into a deep coma. I don't know if she'll ever come out or not. Right now I'd have to say that she has a very low chance of waking up," Ami said entering the waiting room.  
  
"Ami, why didn't you have Ariel fight with them? She could have pin-pointed that youma's weak spot and they could have won and this never happen! If she dies I will never forgive you for making your daughter move on. She should be able to get over Madelyn's death by now, all the others have started moving on. Why can't yours?" Mina said before fleeing the room while crying her eyes out.  
  
"Ami, I'm sorry for Mina's words. She doesn't mean..." Asai started.  
  
"No don't say that she doesn't mean them, because she does. I saw the conviction in her eyes. She meant every word she said and she's right. I should have made Ariel do things and start to move on. If anything happens to Gloria it is my fault," Ami said as she turned around and left.  
  
"I can't watch anymore. I don't want to die now. All it does is cause everyone to get hurt. Take me back please Shelbi," Madelyn pleaded.  
  
"Alright, just step through this portal and you'll be back in your room. Just remember what you saw here," Shelbi said smiling.  
  
"Don't worry I won't forget," Madelyn said as she stepped back into her room.  
  
"Madelyn, dinner time," Hotaru called from the dining room.  
  
"Mommy!" Madelyn called as she ran up to her mother and gave her a big hug.  
  
"What's all this about honey?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I just was visited by Shelbi again. She showed me how life would be if I died. Everyone was too sad and Gloria got hurt and you and daddy split up," Madelyn said.  
  
"It's okay now honey. If you're having those kinds of thoughts though, I should schedule you in to see your Aunt Ami. I'll see if I can get you in tomorrow or the next day," Hotaru said.  
  
"Okay, but can we eat now?" Madelyn said.  
  
"Of course," Hotaru said as they sat down.  
  
  
*AN: Well that's it for chapter one, come back for chapter two.   
  
*Addition Notes: Suicide is a very real thing. I don't personally endorse it, in fact I abhor it. Anyone who is having thoughts of killing themself should seek help immediately, whether it be a friend, teacher, parent, psychiatrist or what ever. Just talk to someone. 


	2. Gloria

I Wish I Was Dead  
by: drama81  
  
*Author's Notes: Standard disclaimer applies. Angel Raye has been kind enough to let me borrow her chibi scouts, so I must give her props, thanks Angel Raye. Before I go on I must say that I in no way approve of suicide. If you are having thoughts of commiting suicide I suggest that you see someone, anyone at all. With that said let's get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: Gloria  
  
"Mom, I'm home," a spunky eight year old with orange hair called as she entered her quarters.  
  
"Young lady, you have some explaining to do," an enraged Mina called as she entered the living room. "Gloria Kathryn Aino, I want to know why you felt you had to skip school to go watch some movie that you knew you weren't suppose to go see in the first place."  
  
"I...I...I," Gloria stuttered.  
  
"Save it, you are grounded for one month. Unless you are at school, training, or fighting youma you are to be in your room. You will have no friends over and you will not go to any of their quarters. Do I make myself clear?" Mina said.  
  
"But that's not fair!" Gloria retorted.  
  
"What's not fair? Your groundation?" Mina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I shouldn't be grounded for a month, a week maybe, but not a month," Gloria said.  
  
"Okay, since you don't think it should be a month, how about two months?" Mina replied.  
  
"But...but...but," Gloria said.  
  
"You are to go up to your room now. The school told me what today's assignments are so they are waiting for you to do them. Actually the next three days are up there. When the school called they also told me you were suspended, so I hope the movie was worth it." Mina said.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Gloria said as she kept her head towards the ground.  
  
Once she got up to her room she sat on her bed and talked to Artemis, her mom's cat and Neo-Queen Serenity's advisor. "Artemis it just isn't fair! I mean I shouldn't be grounded for two months just for missing one day of school."  
  
"You skipped didn't you?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yeah, so what? I'm sure mom skipped a day or two when she was a kid,"  
  
"A day or two?!? Try ten times in one semester," Artemis said.  
  
"Ten times? How much trouble did she get in?" Gloria asked excitedly.  
  
"Not much. Her parents just let her do whatever she wanted," Artemis said.  
  
"That's so unfair. Mom doesn't let me get away with anything. I wish I were dead. That would show her!" Gloria said.  
  
"Don't you dare talk like that, your mother loves you with all her heart," Artemis said.  
  
"Then why is she always grounding or spanking me!" Gloria shouted.  
  
"I'm going to go get her to talk to you. You need to be reassured," Artemis said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Are you sure you want to die?" a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Chloe! I'm glad to see you," Gloria said while hugging her guardian angel.  
  
"It's good to see you too Gloria, but you never did answer my earlier question. Are you sure you want to die?" Chloe said.  
  
"Yes, Mom treats me very unfairly, and she did worse stuff than I did. Nobody but Annika seems to like me, even the other chibi scouts are constantly yelling at me," Gloria sobbed.  
  
"Then come with me," Chloe said. "I'll show you what life would be like if you died right now."  
  
The two stepped through a portal and were instantly transported to the middle of a field. Gloria looked around and saw a group of people standing together. She also noticed that everyone was wearing black. "Chloe were are we?" Gloria asked.  
  
"Why I thought you would recognize the people over there. That's all your family and friends. They're here for your funeral," Chloe stated simply.  
  
"My what?!?" Gloria asked in alarm.  
  
"You did want to die right?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I guess so, yeah. Well at least I showed Mom," Gloria said.  
  
"Let's go see them closer, shall we?" Chloe said.  
  
"Okay let's go," Gloria said.  
  
"Oh Gloria, why did you have to do it? Why?" a distressed Mina cried out.  
  
"Shhh, honey it'll be okay," Asai, her husband, told her.  
  
"How can you say that? Our baby is dead. I should have been more lenient on her, maybe tell her that I loved her more. Anything to have kept her from suicide," Mina cried.  
  
"Mina, you did only what you thought was right. No one here blames you for what happened in any way. In fact, I would have done the same had it been my child," Serenity said.  
  
"Yea right," Mina shot back. "Just like back in the 20th century. You just let Rini walk all over you!"  
  
"Okay that's enough. Granted, she did walk all over me, but there was nothing I could do there. She had my parents on her side and besides I was only 14 then. I was no where near being mature enough to raise a child then," Serenity said.  
  
"Chloe, can we go somewhere else?" Gloria asked.  
  
"Yes, I have a few places I would like to show you," Chloe said.  
  
The two emerged from another portal in the quarters of the Mars family. "This is Annika's quarters," Gloria said.  
  
"Yes it is. Let's see how your death has affected your friend," Chloe said.  
  
"Come on honey, come out and play with the others please," Rei pleaded.  
  
"No, the other kids pick on me. They call me a cry baby and try to make me cry," Annika said.  
  
"Oh Ami, she relapsed into her shyness again. What can I do to bring her out of her shell again?" Rei said to Ami.  
  
"Honestly Rei, I don't know. Last time she came out because of Gloria, but now that she's gone I don't know what could bring her out. Gloria was her best friend afterall," Ami said.  
  
"Well I'm not going to let the other kids pick on her, I'll home school her myself. And before you say it's a bad idea, Ami, I already know that and don't care. No one is going to hurt my baby again," Rei resolved.  
  
"But Annika wasn't shy anymore. She is friends with ther other chibi scouts," Gloria said.  
  
"Yes, but you were the reason she wasn't shy. Without you there she became shy again," Chloe said. "Come, I know another place you need to see."  
  
"Okay," Gloria said before disappearing.  
  
When the two reappeared they were in a field again. Only this time they saw the chibi scouts fighting a youma. "Ariel, find it's weakness as fast as you can, the rest of you hit it with everything you've got!" Cosmic Moon said.  
  
"Rini, I found its weakness," Ariel called.  
  
"Great what is it?" Rini said.  
  
"Light is its weakness, but none of us use light as a power. That was Venus's power," Ariel said.  
  
"Great, just great. Now we have a youma we may not be able to beat. Can we use the Sailor Planet Attack?" Rini asked.  
  
"That might work. Let's try it," Ariel said.  
  
The group gathered in a circle and joined hands. They each called forth their own power and added it to the group, then as one yelled out for the Sailor Planet Attack. At first nothing appeared to happen to the youma then slowly it turned to dust. When the attack was finished all the girls fainted. When they came to they saw they were in the medical wing of the hospital.  
  
"What are we doing here Ami?" Rini asked.  
  
"We found all of you unconcious in a field near the palace. I brought you here so you could recover," Ami said.  
  
"How long have we been out?" Rini asked.  
  
"Four days. The others haven't awakened yet. I fear they may lapse into a coma and never wake up," Ami said.  
  
"Come I have a couple more places to show you," Chloe said as the portal opened again.  
  
When the two stepped out they were in the meeting hall for the elder scouts. Gloria looked around but found she couldn't see her mother. "Chloe, where's mom?"  
  
"Just watch child. All will be revealed," Chloe answered.  
  
"I have called this meeting because of a dire emergency," began Neo-Queen Serenity. "It seems that one of our own has fallen to the dark side. Mina has joined with the last faction of the Black Moon Family. They apparently believe that she can lead them to victory and she just might be able to do that. Keep this in mind should we have to fight her, I will try to heal her but if I can't then we must finish her off."  
  
"We can't do that. Mina's our friend. We don't turn our backs on our friends," Lita nearly shouted.  
  
"Look, I don't want to do that either, but we must face the facts. If Mina refuses to be healed we may have to finish her so that the Black Moon Family will not kill us," Serenity said.  
  
"Chloe, I want to go somewhere else," Gloria said.  
  
"Okay, I have one last place to show you," Chloe said.  
  
The two ended up in a dark cavern. "Where are we?" Gloria asked the angel.  
  
"This is where your mother is," Chloe said.  
  
"Garnet, prepare the forces for an attack on Crystal Tokyo. They will be at their weakest now. We will win if we use the dark crystal against the sailor scouts. Those pathetic children of theirs are all unconcious. We will make sure they never wake up," Mina laughed evilly.  
  
"Yes Queen Venus," Garnet replied.  
  
"DO NOT CALL ME VENUS!!!!" she yelled at the servant. "You may call me Topaz from now on."  
  
"Yes Queen Topaz," came the responce.  
  
"Hold it right there Mina!" a shadowy figure called. "You have betrayed your friends and family. Everything you held dear is now devastated at your turn to evil. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of Crystal Tokyo, the moon, and Gloria, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said posing.  
  
"Don't make me laugh. You haven't been a sailor scout in years, and now you just decide to take up the mantle again. You of all people should know how I feel. After all didn't you lose your baby before you had Rini?" Topaz said snidely.  
  
"Mina don't do this," Sailor Moon started.  
  
"That's another thing, my name is Topaz now, and if you ever speak of Gloria again I will cut your tongue out and send it back to Darien," Topaz said slowly.  
  
"Fine, Topaz, don't do this. It's not too late I can heal you with the silver crystal. No one is blaming you for anything," Serenity pleaded.  
  
"The hell they aren't. It's my fault Gloria slit her wrists and everyone knows it. I was always too hard on her. At least now she is at peace. Now Serenity if you do not move out of my way I am going to kill you," Topaz said.  
  
"No, I will not move. If I must I will dust you and you know that. I will not let you take away what took so long to build," Serenity said.  
  
"Fine then have it your way. You shall now DIE!!!" Topaz yelled leaping into action.  
  
Sailor Moon quickly dodged the kick that Topaz was using and paried with a punch to Topaz's stomach. "Bitch that hurt!" Topaz yelled before unleashing an energy barrage on the scout.  
  
Sailor Moon fell to the ground under the barrage and Topaz moved in for the kill. 'Forgive me everyone,' Serenity said telepathicly before using the power of the silver crystal on Topaz. When the light died down the two women laid still, neither one breathing.   
  
When the other scouts got there Ami analyzed them then closed her computer and started crying. "They're both dead," she said mournfully.  
  
The other scouts immediately started crying, even Haruka and Lita whom no one ever saw cry. When Darien arrived he saw his wife and picked her up and carried her back to the palace where they held a funeral for both Mina and Serenity.  
  
"Chloe take me home NOW!!! I don't want to die!" Gloria cried.  
  
"That's what I was waiting to hear. This is your portal home. Just remeber what I have shown you please," Chloe said.  
  
"Don't worry I will never forget it," Gloria said as she stepped through the portal.  
  
When she stepped out the first thing she did was run out of her room and started looking for her mom. "Mom where are you?" Gloria shouted.  
  
"Young lady, what are you doing out of your room," Mina demanded.  
  
Gloria quickly ran to her and gave her a big hug. "I love you mom," she said.  
  
"I love you too sweet heart, but I told you to stay in your room," Mina said.  
  
"I'm sorry I was bad. I promise I'll never do it again, but will you promise me something too?" Gloria asked.  
  
"What is it honey?" Mina asked a bit of worry showing in her voice.  
  
"Don't ever turn evil please," Gloria pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry about that, why would I turn evil when I have so many good things in my life. Now what is bringing this on?" Mina said.  
  
"My angel, Chloe, came to me and showed me what life would be like if I died. Everyone was sad and you and Queen Serenity died fighting each other," Mina said.  
  
"Oh honey, I don't know why you would want to be dead but I'm glad you learned something from the experience," Mina said hugging her daughter.  
  
"I wanted to die because you are so strict on me and your parents weren't strict with you," Gloria said.  
  
"Did Artemis tell you that?" Mina asked. Gloria nodded her head. "Well, don't listen to that old fuddy duddy. I was in trouble a lot when I was younger. I had to sneak out a few times for scout duties. One time I got busted and made up some story about having to save Artemis. My parents didn't buy it and I got grounded for another week. I'll admit though, I have been pretty harsh on you. As long as you promise me you will never skip school again, I'll take a month away."  
  
"I promise," Gloria said smiling.  
  
"Good, now get back to your room and finish your homework. When you're finished I'll make arrangements for you to visit your Aunt Ami. That way you can tell her about your feelings and why you wanted to die," Mina said.  
  
"Okay mom," Gloria said heading back to her room.  
  
"Well I have to hand it to you Chloe. I didn't think that you could change her mind," Meesha said.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed to be the most stubborn. I'm glad that you did reach her in time," Claris said.  
  
"It's all in how you present to them what the future would hold for their families," Chloe said with a smile. "However, there were a couple times when I wasn't so sure I could change her mind."  
  
All the angels laughed as they continued to watch over their charges. 


	3. Annika

I Wish I Was Dead  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I actually own nothing but the plot of this story. The Sailor Scouts and Rini belong to big people in big companies. The chibi scouts (except Rini) belong to Angel Raye, who was gracious enough to let me use them in my own story. Please Read and Review, it is my food as an author. Thanks and enjoy this next part.  
  
*Authors note: I absolutely in no way condone suicide. If you are having thoughts of it I urge you to find someone and just talk. There is too much to live for. Just don't do it please.  
  
Chapter 3: Annika  
  
"Sorry girls, I didn't mean to be late. That Gloria is something else I tell ya," Chloe said entering the room where the guardian angels kept a look out for their charges.  
  
"Well I have to hand it to you Chloe. I didn't think that you could change her mind," Meesha said.  
  
"Yeah, she seemed to be the most stubborn. I'm glad that you did reach her in time," Claris said.  
  
"It's all in how you present to them what the future would hold for their families," Chloe said with a smile. "However, there were a couple times when I wasn't so sure I could change her mind."  
  
"Oh no, I have to go now. I sense Annika is trying to kill herself now," Meesha said rushing out the door.  
  
"Oh my goodness, will these children ever learn that this isn't the right thing to do?" Tori asked.  
  
"Only time will tell," Piper said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
*******  
  
"Annika Raye Hino, you have some explaining to do. How could you skip school? And if you answer Gloria told me to, then you better be ready for a few swats," Raye said as Annika entered their quarters.  
  
"I, uh, ummm," Annika stuttered trying to think of a reason.  
  
"Well?" Raye asked impatiently.  
  
'I better prepare for the worse,' Annika thought as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Just as I thought, Gloria talked you into it didnt she." Raye said. Annika just lowered her head and nodded weakly. "I really hate to do this honey, but you have left me with no other choice." Raye promptly brought Annika over to her and swatted her rear several times. Annika began crying even before the first swat came and Raye felt her heart break each time, but she knew she had to be strong. "Also, you are grounded for three weeks with no more than one hour of television a day, no phone calls, no visitors, and the only time you will leave here is when we go to a formal dinner or you have to fight a youma. Do you understand me?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yes, mama," Annika said choking on her tears.  
  
"Now go up to your room. I have had the school send your work for today and the next three. They told me that you are suspended. You had me so worried about you," Raye said as she left Annika in her room.  
  
"Stardust, it isn't fair. I got swats and grounded. And what's worse is I'm suspended from school. I really messed up this time. If I died then no one would have to worry about me ever again," Annika said still sobbing.  
  
"Child are you sure that you want to die?" Meesha said as she appeared in the room.  
  
"Meesha! What are you doing here?" Annika said.  
  
"I'm here to show you what life would be like if you were to die right now," Meesha said opening a portal. "Step through the portal now and be ready because it's going to be a bumpy ride," Meesha said with a small giggle.  
  
When Annika stepped out of the portal the first thing she noticed was she was still in her room. The second was a loud sobbing. "Meesha who's crying?" Annika asked.  
  
"Let's go see shall we?" Meesha asked.  
  
Following the sound Annika walked to her parents' bed room. As she walked in she saw her mother laying on the bed, with her face in the pillow, crying her eyes out. "Mama what's wrong?" Annika asked.  
  
"She cannot hear or see you Annika. You died here, remember?" Meesha said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Annika said as a sweat drop formed on Meesha's head.  
  
"Annika, are you here honey?" Raye said as she looked up. "No you can't be you died, but I'm getting this feeling like you are here in spirit. If you are here please answer me if you can," Raye pleaded while sitting up.  
  
"Mama can sense us. Her sixth sense must be picking us up. Mama I'm right here, by the door," Annika said.  
  
"I must be imagining things, or it might be a lingering effect from her living here for eight years," Raye said as she began crying again.  
  
"Meesha, I want to help my mama. Is there anything I can do?" Annika asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there isn't," Meesha answered.  
  
"Then I want to go somewhere else. I can't stand to see Mama like this," Annika said.  
  
"Okay. I've got a few other places I need to show you, so step through the portal and see what is on the other side," Meesha said as she called for the portal again.  
  
When they stepped out Annika saw they were in Gloria's room. "Hey what are we doing here? I don't see Gloria anywhere," Annika said.  
  
"She'll be here in a moment though," Meesha said.   
  
They heard a door close and Gloria call to her mom saying she was home. They then heard foot steps and saw Gloria come into the room. "Man today sucked. Just like every other day sucks. I wish Annika was still around at least then I would have someone to play with," Gloria said as she layed down on the bed and began talking to Artemis.  
  
"I know you do, but you really should try to play at least with the other scouts. Who knows maybe you can become good friends with one of them," Artemis said.  
  
"They'll never replace Annika, though. I just want to talk to Annika, the others don't really like me that much. They all said I am too big of a trouble maker. Maybe they're right. I'm going to start being good. But no one else seems to want to talk to me. Everyone runs away when I try to come near, the scouts don't but I can see that they want to. It's just not fair," Gloria said as she started to cry.  
  
"I know, I wish Annika was alive too," Artemis said as he began to rub against Gloria and purr.  
  
"Meesha, please take me somewhere else, anywhere. I can't stand to be here either," Annika said.  
  
"Okay," Meesha said as the portal opened again.  
  
When they stepped out Annika saw her father kneeling in an open field next to a stone. "My sweet baby, why did you do it? Your mother has been slipping away from me slowly, if she doesn't get help soon I fear she may join you in the after life," Chad said breaking down and crying.   
  
Annika saw someone come running up to her dad. She recognized him almost immediately as Asai, Gloria's dad. "Chad something horrible has happened. It's Raye..." Asai began.  
  
"Meesha what happened to Mommy" Annika asked.  
  
"Let's see shall we?" Meesha answered calling for the portal.  
  
They stepped out in a hospital room. They saw everyone standing or sitting. Ami came out of a set of double doors with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, Chad. I did everything I could but she just didn't want to hold on," Ami said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Chad said as he fell down to his knees and wept. "Why did this happen? First I lose my child now my wife. Why me?"   
  
"Raye, no!" Serenity said also breaking down and weaping. "Ami tell me that she isn't dead. Tell me that my best friend is still alive, please," Serenity begged.  
  
"I'm so sorry Serenity, but I cannot," Ami said as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Meesha, I want to go home. I don't want to die," Annika said as she began crying.  
  
"Alright! Step through this last portal and you'll be back home," Meesha said with a large smile.  
  
"Annika, are you okay sweetie?" Raye said rushing into the room. "Stardust told me you want to die. Is she right?"  
  
"Mommy!" Annika squeeled happily hugging her mom.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, but is Stardust telling me the truth?" Raye asked again.  
  
"She was, but I saw what life would be like if I died and I don't want to anymore. Gloria had no friends and you died too," Annika said starting to sob again.  
  
"Oh honey, I'm so glad you don't want to any more. I know you don't want to go, but I'm going to make an appointment for you to see Aunt Ami tomorrow," Raye said hugging her child.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Annika said sounding a little disappointed.  
  
*******  
  
"That was sad, Meesha," Tori said as Meesha came back into their room.  
  
"I know. I'm just glad Annika made the right choice," Meesha said.  
  
"I am too," Piper said. 


	4. Maggie

I Wish I Was Dead  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Naoko Takeuchi, DiC, Cloverway and a bunch of others own Sailor Moon. Angel Raye owns the chibi scouts, with the exception of Rini. The plot is the only thing that I can even come close to claiming.  
  
*Authors notes: In case you haven't seen it on any of the other stories, DO NOT KILL YOURSELF. There are better ways to solve problems. Talk to someone, anyone. Just DO NOT KILL YOURSELF!!!!!! I cannot stress that enough.  
  
Chapter 4: Maggie  
  
"Dad, I'm home," Maggie said as she entered the quarters where the family of Pluto lived.  
  
"Hi honey, your mother wanted you to come see her at the Gates of Time today," Gary said from his study.  
  
"OK, I better go see what she wants then," Maggie said heading out the door.  
  
'Hmmm. I wonder what Mom wants,' Maggie wondered walking down the hall. 'I hope she'll tell me I can finally guard the Gates with her.'  
  
Maggie saw the door to the Gates of Time and quickly entered it. She found her mother near the control consol. "Hi mom, what did you want?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I love you, and do not make rash decisions," Sailor Pluto said in her mysterious way.  
  
"I love you too, mom. And you know that I don't make rash decisions, you taught me better. Patience is a big virtue, especially when you have to guard the Gates," Maggie said.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to remind you to think things through. Everyone does have their moments for rash decisions, myself included," Sailor Pluto said. "I'm sorry honey, but I must ask you to leave I see some ripples forming and need to get them under control."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you later," Maggie called out as she was leaving. 'Why do I always have to leave? I'm going to be guarding this place with her someday. I should be able to stay here as much as I want to. Let's see what I can see over here,' Maggie thought as she came up to a spot with a portal open.  
  
"Where is this place I wonder?" Maggie said out loud.  
  
"This is what Crystal Tokyo would look like if you killed yourself," a voice said from behind Maggie.  
  
Maggie quickly spun around, henshin stick in hand. "Identify yourself," she yelled.  
  
"Patience child, it is only me Piper," the angel said as she came into view.  
  
"Piper! Am I ever glad to see you," Maggie said while hugging her guardian angel.  
  
"I'm feeling some disturbing thoughts forming in your mind, they haven't fully developed yet so I'm going to try to stop them before they do," Piper said.  
  
"Okay, what do I need to do?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Just look at that portal again," Piper said.  
  
Maggie went back over and looked in. What she saw made her gasp. It was Crystal Tokyo, only it was in ruins. "Piper what happened?" Maggie asked horrified.  
  
"You died in this timeline," Piper said. "Now I'm going to take you there."  
  
Before Maggie could protest Piper transported them to the timeline. Maggie looked around and saw things weren't ruined like in the picture. "Piper, why isn't everything ruined? I thought you took us to the place I saw," Maggie said.  
  
"I did. This is just right after your death," Piper explained.  
  
"Oh," Maggie said.  
  
"Come let us look at things here, just remember that no one can see or hear you," Piper said.  
  
"Okay I will," Maggie said.  
  
"The first place we're going to go is to the Jupiter residence," Piper said.  
  
She quickly teleported the two of them into the palace and into the Jupiter quarters. They walked through the house and into Daisy's bedroom. Maggie noticed Daisy laying on her bed shaking. She could tell that she had been crying, but didn't know how long it had been. "Daisy, honey, you really should go outside and play. The other children are looking for you," Lita said as she entered the room.  
  
"Tell them to go away. I want to be alone right now!" she yelled towards the door.  
  
"Daisy, if you don't go outside then you won't get to go on the next family trip to the mountains," Lita said.  
  
"I don't care," Daisy said.  
  
"Fine have it your way," Lita said. "Just don't think I didn't warn you, and remember that no matter what I love you," Lita said. "Alright Ami, I tried everything I could. It's been a month now, you may...," she couldn't finish the sentence and instead ran to her room crying.  
  
"You heard her, let's get Daisy. We will put her in the theropy room until she can start to move on," Ami told the guards she was with.  
  
The quickly went in and grabbed the child and took her away, with her kicking and screaming the whole time.  
  
"Piper, take me somewhere else this is horrible," Maggie said as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Okay, there's some other places you need to see here," Piper said opening a portal.  
  
The two stepped through it and into another scene, this one Maggie recognized immediately. "I'm home!" she chirped happily.  
  
Maggie wandered through her quarters looking for anyone home, instead she found he dad in the living room with his sword sticking through his back. She heard an evil laugh that chilled her to the bone but sounded somehow familiar. She looked over at the other doorway and saw who she last expected to see there, her mother. "Well, dear, it appears that I have finished you off, now to take my place as the queen of this wretched dump. No one will challenge me either, or else I will kill them in the past, when they were a child. HAHAHAHAHA!" Sailor Pluto laughed evilly.  
  
"Oh no I've got to warn everyone," Maggie said as she lifted up her communicator.  
  
"Child, you cannot. You died here, there's nothing you can do," Piper said sadly.  
  
"But there must be something," Maggie said.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Piper said. "Here, let's look elsewhere."  
  
They stepped through the portal and this time ended up in the medical ward. "What's happening here?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Watch," the angel answered.  
  
"Quick call all the guards, and the senshi here. Tell them that she's here," Sailor Mercury yelled to the guards nearest to the door.  
  
"Ami, poor, poor, Ami. You don't stand a snowball's chance in hell against me," Sailor Pluto said walking into the room.  
  
"Maybe not, but I am at least going to slow you down, bitch. You may kill me but the others will kill you," Ami shouted.  
  
"I don't think so," Sailor Pluto said. "Dead Scream!" She hurled the energy ball towards Sailor Mercury and hit her directly in the chest and sent her flying back to the wall.  
  
"I'm only here to pick up Daisy, after that I'll be leaving," Setsuna said.  
  
"Over my dead body. I will not let you touch my daughter. I will die first, you stupid fucking bitch. I don't care if I have to kill you, Daisy WILL NOT leave this place!" Lita said as she entered the room. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" she cried hurling a massive bolt of lighting at Sailor Pluto.   
  
The bolt was reflected by the Garnet Staff. "Nice try Lita, now I'll show you how to take out your enemies. Dead Scream!" Lita was hit in the head by the energy, when it had passed Lita fell to the floor. Maggie looked over at Lita and screamed. Lita had been decapitated by the blast and died instantly.  
  
Setsuna went on to Daisy's room. Just as she was about to enter it she was interupted again. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury cried out and froze the door.  
  
"Ami, I already told you, You Cannot Beat ME!" Setsuna said as she powered up. "Dead Scream!" she held the energy ball back until it was nearly the size of the hall and then shot it at Sailor Mercury. Ami's body as reduced to ashes when the ball finally passed her. "Now to get Daisy."  
  
She broke open the door and went into the room. Daisy immediately ran out and hugged Setsuna. "Aunt Setsuna, you came," Daisy cried happily. She then looked around and saw all the destruction. "What happened here?"   
  
"Daisy, would you like to be able to help me and rule this place. They were stopping you from getting better by keeping you in here. Join me and we will conquer all who oppose us and rule over everything," Setsuna said.  
  
"I KNEW IT! They just wanted to make me suffer even more," Daisy said angrily.  
  
"Yes, join me and we will win!" Setsuna said.  
  
"Hold it right there, traitor. I will not tolerate one of my dearest friends, whom I have trusted with my own daughter, turning against me. You have already killed too many soldiers, two of my best friends, and your own husband. In the name of the moon I shall Kill you, bitch!" Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Save it Serenity, you know as well as I do, that all I have to do is go to the past and kill you there, and you will never be here to stop me," Setsuna said.  
  
"Serenity, I'm afraid she's right, and anyways we're going to ask you to step down now or die," Sailor Uranus said as she entered with Neptune, Saturn, Chibi-Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn.  
  
"Not you too," Serenity said nearly crying.  
  
"Piper, I can't stand to see anymore. You have nothing to worry about, I won't ever kill myself. It just makes everyone suffer," Maggie said crying.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that soon. Let's get out of here," Piper said while transporting them back into the original timeline.  
  
"Maggie! I thought I told you to leave. I have work to do, I know you want to join me here, but I want you to enjoy your childhood while you can. You'll be here soon enough. Now please go home, and remember I love you," Setsuna said to her daughter.  
  
"I love you too mom. I'm going now, and don't worry I won't be doing anything rash," Maggie said slightly shaken by her experience.  
  
"Oh and Maggie, I already made you an appointment to see Ami. It's tomorrow at four. Be there," Setsuna said as her daughter left the Gates of Time. 


	5. Faith

I Wish I Was Dead  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing here except the plot. The sailor scouts belong to Naoko Takeuchi. All the chibi scouts except Rini belong to Angel Raye. The guardian angels also belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*Author's Note: I'm skipping a little ahead here. I'm having Faith tell Ami about what happened to her to make her want to kill herself. Also if you are having thoughts of suicide TALK TO SOMEONE!!!! Anyone will do, friend, family, teacher, etc. Just talk to someone. There are organizations out there to help. One is The Yellow Ribbon Project. The addy for it is www.yellowribbon.org.  
  
*WARNING: This one gets a little graphic. If you have a weak stomach, please do not read. You have been warned.   
  
Chapter 5: Faith  
  
"Now why don't you tell me from the beginning Faith," Ami said as the session started.  
  
"Well, even though I would never admit it, I was scared of water. Mainly because I couldn't swim. I know that Michiru-mama is the soldier of water, but I always stuck closer to Haruka-papa. I mean we worked on cars and motorcycles and such. I never thought of swimming as being important," Faith started.  
  
"Now I know being scared of the water didn't make you want to kill yourself. What did?" Ami said.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, I was scared of the water. Unfortunately, for me the teacher decided to have a field trip to the water park with Hope's class. I thought maybe I could get around swimming by staying on the shallow water attractions. Of course, I couldn't have been more wrong," Faith said.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh man, this sucks. If I don't go on the Cannonball Shoot I'll be the laughing stock of the school, but if I do I might not be able to get to the edge in time and drown," Faith said to herself. "Well I just hope that the lifeguards are alert and I can make it."  
  
Faith walked up the stairs to the ride and ended up behind her twin sister, Hope. "Hi Faith. This is one of the best slides here. When did you learn to swim, though?" Faith asked.  
  
"Umm, I had Michiru-mama show me a few months back. You know when you went to your violin camp," Faith quickly lied.  
  
"Oh, ok. Maybe you will go swimming with Michiru-mama and me sometime," Faith smiled going on up.  
  
At the top Faith quickly jumped on the slide and jetted down the tube. She plummetted out of the end and landed in the water making a huge splash. Faith looked down and gulped. She couldn't chicken out now too much was on the line. If she ran away she would be labeled a sissy. She knew she could make it, if she hurried.  
  
Faith quickly jumped onto the slide so she wouldn't back out. She slid down going faster all the time. She let out a cry of excitement because she always loved the rush of wind passing over the body when going fast. She was noticing the wind so much she never realized when she left the tunnel and headed towards the deep water below. As she plunged in she had been breathing in and water quickly ran up her nose and filled her mouth.  
  
She quickly began to flail to get to the top of the water and fresh air. After a moment of stuggle she felt someone's hands pick her up and out of the water. She coughed up the water that had gone into her lungs. As she looked around she saw her classmates start to snicker and laugh at her. She knew that she had just become what she had feared most, the laughing stock of the school. By the next day everyone would know that she couldn't swim.  
  
She quickly shoved the lifeguard aside and ran away hoping no one would see her cry. She reached the bathroom and ran into a stall locking the door so no one could see her. "I wish I was dead," she cried.  
  
"Child, are you sure you really want that?" a voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Faith demanded looking around.  
  
"Relax, it's me, Leona," the angel said appearing.  
  
"Leona! It really is you! What are you doing here?" Faith said hugging Leona.  
  
"I came to grant your wish," Leona started. "Well sorta. I'm going to show you what life would be like if you died here and now. Just step into the portal and all will be revealed."  
  
The portal shimmered to life and Faith stepped through hesitantly. When she looked around she saw she was outside the stall at the water park.  
  
"Well it looks like it didn't work," Faith said.  
  
"Oh it worked alright, you'll see in just a moment," Leona said.  
  
Faith saw Hope walk into the rest room, 'Probably to cheer me up' Faith mused.  
  
What she didn't expect was to suddenly hear Hope erupt into a blood curdling scream. She ran over to her sister to comfort her but only saw her hand pass through her sister.  
  
"Oh, yeah, did I forget to mention you can't do anything here?" Leona said.  
  
Faith gave a quick glance towards the angel then looked towards where her sister was looking. What she saw nearly made her vomit. She was looking at her dead body. She had appearantly decided to climb up on the stool and jump off. As she looked she saw blood pouring out of the smashed head. She suddenly turned around and ended up vomiting.  
  
"Ugh, get me away from here now," she said weakly.  
  
Leona nodded and teleported them elsewhere. Faith glanced around and saw it was her quarters. She looked again and saw Michiru and Haruka nestled together with soft sobs coming from them.  
  
"Haruka, why? Why did she do it? We gave the best we could. Why did she kill herself?" Michiru cried.  
  
"Michi-chan, please don't cry and don't blame yourself. I wish I could tell you why, but only Faith knew the real reason. I think Hope may have a very good idea though," Haruka said tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Faith saw this and started to cry. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa please don't cry," she said softly.  
  
"I have another scene which I need to show you," Leona said.  
  
Faith nodded weakly and felt herself transport. When she looked around she saw she was in Hope's and her room. She looked over towards Hope's bed and saw a huddled form and heard crying.  
  
Faith walked over, already knowing it was her sister, and tried her best to comfort her. "Please Hope, don't cry. I'm not worth your nor anyone's tears. Just don't cry," she cooed.   
  
Hope reacted, unexpectedly. "Faith are you here, I can feel you. Are you really here?" Hope said looking around.  
  
"Before you ask, no she cannot actually feel you, child. She has gone mentally insane since she was the one to see you die. Michiru and Haruka have been trying to keep her from being locked up, hoping that she would come out of it. Unfortunately their time is up and Ami is coming even as we speak to take her to the hospital for treatment," Leona said at Faith's confused look.  
  
The door was suddenly ripped open by some men in orderly uniforms. The grabbed Hope, who had began to kick and scream, and sedate her. They quickly carried her out of the room and Faith followed. She saw they had to restrain both Haruka and Michiru so they could take Hope.  
  
"Haruka, Michiru, I truly am sorry for this but it must be done for Hope's sake. If she has any chance of getting better, I have to take her to the hospital," Ami said nearly crying.  
  
"Leona, I've seen enough I want to go back now!" Faith demanded. "I cannot let this happen, I must live!"  
  
"That is what I was waiting for," Leona said, smiling.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"When I next opened up my eyes, I was back in the bathroom stall. I heard Hope come in and I came out and talked to her. I'm still scared of the water, but both Michiru-mama and Hope are helping me with that," Faith finished.  
  
"Good, I'm glad to see that you're getting better. I see our time is up. I'll see you next week Faith," Ami said as Haruka came in.  
  
"Thank you Aunt Ami. I'll see you then," Faith said leaving with Haruka.  
  
*******  
  
As I said before DO NOT KILL YOURSELF!!!!! It's not only a bad idea, but a misdemeanor or felony if you fail. Plus you could end up a paraplegic for life. Please if you have these thoughts just talk to someone. Thanks. 


	6. Ariel

I Wish I Was Dead  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sailor Moon, Rini, and the original scouts belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The chibi scouts, and guardian angels belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*Author's notes: I've gotten a few flames lately saying that I didn't come up with this idea. That it was Angel Raye who did in Life Without Me. I'm here to point out the difference now. In her story, the chibi scouts were never born. At least the ones that are in her story. In my story they have been born and are killing themselves. If I had felt I was copying Angel Raye, I would never have proposed this idea to her. So please stop with the flames. Thanks. Now enjoy the story. :)  
  
Chapter 6: Ariel  
  
"Hi honey, how was school today," Ami asked her daughter.  
  
"It was okay. I learned some new stuff, but the big kids picked on me again," Ariel said.  
  
"Well, you just ignore them. Remember that in the long run what they do now won't really make a difference," Ami said trying to cheer Ariel up.  
  
"I know, but I still don't like it. They try to make me cry everyday. Why do they do that mommy?" Ariel asked.  
  
"They're just jealous. I'll tell you what. If you go and do your homework real quick, then we'll go out for ice cream before dinner," Ami said.  
  
"Okay," Ariel said heading up to her room. On her way there she saw Ami's medical bag sitting by the master bedroom. 'If I died, then no one would pick on me anymore.'  
  
"Child are you sure you want to die?" a voice said from behind Ariel.  
  
"Claris! What are you doing here?" Ariel asked.  
  
"I'm here to grant your silent wish. I'm going to show you what would happen if you died now," the angel said forming a portal. "Come on and see what's on the other side."  
  
The two stepped through and into the hospital ward. "What's going on Claris? Why are we in the hospital?" Ariel asked.  
  
"Just watch," the angel said.  
  
Ami rushed into the room holding the prone form of Ariel. "Quick I need Hotaru here," Ami shouted.  
  
Hotaru quickly rushed out and over to Ami. "What's wrong? Oh my god what happened to Ariel?" Hotaru said.  
  
"She found my medical bag and got into it. I had some potassium chloride there. I had put a rabid dog to sleep earlier. I forgot about it being there. Can you heal her Hotaru?" Ami said tears streaking down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Ami, but I cannot bring people back from the dead. She's already passed on. How could you be so careless?" Hotaru said.  
  
"I didn't think anything about it. Ariel is a smart girl. She knows that my bag isn't a thing to play with," Ami said breaking down.  
  
"Apparently she didn't. If she got into it and did this, imagine if Madelyn had been there and they played doctor or something. How could you just leave your medical bag out?" Hotaru said.  
  
"I don't want to be here Claris, can we go somewhere else?" Ariel said.  
  
"Yes, let's see what is going on elsewhere," Claris said teleporting them to another location.  
  
"Mommy, where's Ariel? I want to go play with her," Madelyn asked Hotaru as she came in from work.  
  
"Honey, I need to talk to you. Something happened to Ariel earlier today," Hotaru began.  
  
"She's going to be okay isn't she? Aunt Ami will fix her right up won't she?" Madelyn asked.  
  
"No, Aunt Ami can't fix her up this time. Madelyn, I don't really know how to say this but Ariel died earlier today," Hotaru said starting to cry.  
  
"No, she can't die. Aunt Ami can fix anything. I have to go see her," Madelyn said crying herself.  
  
"Madelyn, you can't see her. She isn't alive anymore. Honey, come on, please settle down," Hotaru said while restraining Madelyn.  
  
"No, she can't die. She just can't," Madelyn said. She broke free from Hotaru's grip and ran out of the quarters and headed towards the Mercury quarters.  
  
"Claris, I wan't to go somewhere else," Ariel said.  
  
The two teleported again. They reappeared in the Mercury quarters. "Greg, wait! Please don't go!" Ami begged.  
  
"Ami, I can't stay here. I can't believe you were so careless. You cost us our daughter. I can't stay here anymore. It's over," Greg said closing the door and leaving.  
  
"No," Ami cried before breaking down and crying her eyes out. She stayed that way until she fell asleep.  
  
"Claris, I can't die. Too many people will be said. I can't let daddy leave mommy either. Take me home please," Ariel said crying.  
  
"Alright. Just step through this portal and you'll be back home," Claris said opening the portal.  
  
Ariel rushed through. She immediately looked around and saw she was back home. "Mommy!" Ariel yelled.  
  
"What is it honey," Ami said picking Ariel up.  
  
"I saw what would happen if I died right now. Claris showed me," Ariel said still sobbing. "You, Madelyn, Aunt Hotaru and daddy were all sad. Daddy left you and Madelyn ran away."  
  
"Shhh. It's alright now honey. You haven't died and your father and I are going to be together forever. Don't worry," Ami cooed to the child.  
  
After Ariel had calmed down Ami decided to talk to her. "Now why did you want to kill yourself?"  
  
"Because I was tired of the kids at school picking on me," Ariel said.  
  
"I've told you before to just ignore them," Ami said.  
  
"I know, but it's hard. Claris also showed me how I died. I got into your medicine bag by your bed room door. I used 'tassium something," Ariel said beginning to sob again.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot I had that potassium chloride there. How bout if we go out and get some ice cream after dinner. Just you, me and daddy?" Ami said.  
  
"Okay!" Ariel said cheering up.  
  
"Now you go do your homework, and I'll put my bag up," Ami said.  
  
*******  
  
That's it for this chapter. See ya next time. e-mail comments to drama81@hotmail.com or just review. :)  
  
*Post author's note: DO NOT KILL YOURSELF!!!!!!!!! TALK TO SOMEONE! ANYONE! JUST DO NOT DO IT!!!!! thanks, drama81 


	7. Hope

I Wish I Was Dead  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own the sailor scouts (chibi or original). The original scouts, Sailor Moon, and Rini belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The chibi scouts belong to Angel Raye.  
  
*Author's Notes: If you have thoughts of killing yourself please seek professional help. I cannot stress this enough. Simply telling someone, anyone, can help. Just please don't kill yourself. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 7: Hope  
  
"Hope Elizabeth, Faith Danielle get in here now!" Michiru demanded.  
  
The two girls quickly ran in to see what was bothering their mother. "What's wrong Michiru-mama?" Faith asked.  
  
"Which one of you took my diamond necklace? I need it for my upcoming concert," Michiru said.  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear Michiru-mama. You know I don't like jewelry, that's too girly," Faith said sticking her tongue out in disgust.  
  
"I didn't do it either. I saw you put it back in your jewelry box last night. If it's gone I don't know where it could be," Hope said.  
  
"That's right you did see me put it up last night. We've had trouble with you stealing before Hope, so why don't you spare yourself some trouble and tell me where the necklace is now," Michiru said.  
  
"What's the problem?" Haruka said as she entered the room.  
  
"Hope is stealing again, this time it was my diamond necklace," Michiru said.  
  
"But I didn't do it, honest. I wouldn't steal that, I know how much it means to you Michiru-mama," Hope pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Hope, but I don't believe you. Until you give me back my necklace you are grounded to your room. You are to come straight home after school and go to your room. You will have no TV, phone or friends over. The only time you are out of your room is for bathing, using the bathroom, going to school, or going to dinner with us," Michiru said. "Now head to your room."  
  
"But I swear I didn't take it," Hope said crying.  
  
"You heard your mother, now go to your room before I give you a swat," Haruka said.  
  
Hope ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She went to her bed and lied down still crying. "I wish I was dead. That would show them," she pouted.  
  
"Are you sure you want to die? Because if you do I can arrange it," a voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Hope said, gripping her transformation pen.  
  
"Relax it's just me," Tori said appearing.  
  
"Tori! I'm so glad to see you. What did you mean when you said that you could arrange for me to die?" Hope asked.  
  
"Simple, I'll show you what life would be like if you killed yourself right now," Tori said. "Just step through this portal."  
  
Hope looked at the portal then shrugged and jumped in. She looked around saw she was in her room. "We didn't go anywhere," Hope said.  
  
"Just look at the window first," Tori said.  
  
Hope looked over and saw herself standing in the window ready to jump. Faith entered the room and saw Hope as she jumped from the window. "Nooooo! URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
Faith quickly transformed and ran to the window to try and catch her sister. She reached out and caught Hope's shirt. "Let me go Faith," Hope demanded.   
  
"No way," Faith said straining.   
  
Just before she got Hope back in her shirt tore and Faith lost her grip. Hope quickly fell to the ground and hit with a sickening thud. Annika who happened to be outside just as Hope fell, let out an ear-piercing scream.  
  
Raye quickly came out to see what was wrong. She ran up to Annika. "What's wrong honey?" Raye asked.  
  
Annika pointed towards the palace and Raye looked. What she saw horrified her. Hope was lying on the ground with her neck broken. "Oh kami-sama," Raye said bringing her hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Annika go inside now, and get Aunt Amy," Raye demanded.  
  
Annika obeyed and took off immediately. When Ami came out a look of horror overtook her too. "Raye do you know what happened?" Ami asked.  
  
"No, I just heard Annika scream and I came out to see what was wrong. When I asked her, she just pointed towards Hope. That's when I sent her in to get you," Raye said.  
  
"We need to tell Haruka and Michiru, although I'm not sure as to how I'm going to do it," Ami said.  
  
Just then they heard another shriek. They turned to see Michiru, unconcious, in Haruka's arms. "What happened to Hope?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"It looks like she fell out of her room and broke her neck. I'm so sorry Haruka, but she died on impact," Ami said.  
  
"No, not Hope," Haruka said crying.  
  
"Raye and Ami escorted Haruka and Michiru back to their quarters. There they saw Faith coming out of their bedroom in senshi form. "Faith what happened, why are you transformed?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I don't know, one minute I'm going to get my baseball mitt and the next I was transformed," Faith said.  
  
"Faith we have some bad news for you, Hope died. She fell out of your bedroom window and hit the ground," Haruka said.  
  
"Who's Hope?" Faith asked.  
  
"Hope's your sister..." Haruka began.  
  
"But I don't have a sister. You two found me on your doorstep, remember. I was all alone in that basket," Faith said.  
  
"No, you were with your sister..." Harauka began again.  
  
"I already told you, I don't have a sister," Faith said.  
  
"Haruka, I think Faith has gone into shock. I think she saw Hope jump and she transformed to try and save her. When she didn't I think her mind blocked all memories of Hope," Ami said.  
  
"I don't like this Tori. My own sister doesn't even remember me. Can we go somewhere else?" Hope asked.  
  
"Yes we can. Just hold my hand and we'll be off," Tori said.  
  
They teleported to Ami's office, where she was holding a session with Annika. "Now Annika, how do you feel today?" Ami asked.  
  
"I don't feel good. I'm still sad about Hope. I saw her fall and hit. It was really scary," Annika said. "Aunt Ami, can I go home now, I wanna be with mama."  
  
"Yes, you can. As soon as I talk with mama," Ami said as Raye entered the room. "Raye I need to talk to you. It's been nearly a year and Annika has shown no improvement," Ami began.  
  
"I know Ami, it's affected her everywhere, we had to hold her back a year because she was gone from school for so long," Raye said.  
  
"I'm afraid it's about to get worse. Raye, I didn't want to do this, but I need to admit Annika into the hospital for treatment. I'll allow you to come and teach her along with myself for a few hours a day. Is this acceptable with you?" Ami asked.  
  
"Ami, quite frankly no it isn't, but knowing you, you still have that damn sheet saying that you can admit her with or without my agreement. So I guess I'll have to go along with you on this one," Raye said.  
  
"I never thought about anyone seeing me die. I was just thinking about getting revenge on Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama. Tori, this is so awful, I want to go home," Hope said.  
  
"Done, just go through this portal and you'll be back home. By the way, I think they'll have a surprise for you when you get there," Tori said smiling.  
  
Hope ran through the portal and back into her room. She laid back down on her bed to wait until supper time and think about what she had seen. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Michiru came in and went to her bed. "Hope, I'm so sorry for accusing you of stealing my necklace. I found it in one of my other jewelry boxes. Will you forgive me?" Michiru asked.  
  
Hope thought about it for a moment then said, "Hai, I forgive you Michiru-mama. I need to talk to you too," Hope began.  
  
She told her of what had happened and Michiru listened, although a little shocked. "I'm going to schedule you an appointment with Aunt Ami. I think you need to talk to her about this too," Michiru began. "In the mean time, why don't we go practice. I'll even include a little duet for us in the concert next week."  
  
*******  
  
That's it for this chapter. I'll see ya next time. Please review me or send me e-mail. My addy is drma81@hotmail.com. Ja ne. 


	8. Daisy

I Wish I was Dead  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I own nothin 'cept the plot. The original scouts and Rini were created by Naoko Takeuchi. The chibi scouts and guardian angels were created by Angel Raye.  
  
*Author's Note: I don't care how, DO NOT KILL YOURSELF!!! There's too much to live for, even if you don't know it. Think of who you will affect, friends, family. Plus you will no longer be alive to enjoy their company. So I'm begging you please don't kill yourself. Talk to someone, anyone. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 8: Daisy  
  
"Daisy, please don't do it. Let's just leave them alone. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me," Maggie pleaded.  
  
"Maggie, they just tried to cut your hair off. On top of that they have been teasing us for a month now. I'm tired of it. I'm going to beat them up, then they will leave us alone," Daisy said before taking off chasing after a boy.  
  
The boy running was in the sixth grade, one grade ahead of Maggie and Daisy. He and his friends had pinned down Maggie and were about to cut off her hair before Daisy interupted them. The boys quickly ran, knowing about how Daisy could whip almost anyone.  
  
"Get back here Brian and take your beating," Daisy yelled getting the boy's attention.  
  
"You think you can beat me palace brat. I'll show you not to mess with a sixth grader," he said stopping.  
  
"Good, I can use a good work out. Bring it on whenever your ready," Daisy said.  
  
Brian quickly tried to punch Daisy, but she easily dodged. She retaliated with a double hand punch to his back, sending him to the ground. He quickly jumped back up and the two squared off again.  
  
Daisy knew she had to act fast or else he would pin her down. She balled up her fist and ran towards Brian. Brian saw her coming and stepped out of the way just as she was letting the punch go. Daisy saw him move and tried to stop herself, but couldn't. She ended up hitting Maggie in the nose, breaking it.  
  
Blood started gushing from Maggie's nose as the teacher came up. Maggie burst into tears right away. "You have some explaining to do. You can do it in the pricipal's office. March," the teacher said.  
  
Daisy lowered her head as her mother led them into their quarters. "What do you think you were doing? Fighting an older boy? You broke Maggie's nose, you know? I have told you and told you not to fight. But you didn't listen to me. You are grounded for the next month, young lady," Lita said.  
  
"But mom..." Daisy began.  
  
"No buts, now march up to your room and stay there until dinner," Lita ordered.  
  
Daisy walked slowly to her room. When she got there, she flopped down on her bed and started crying. "I hurt my best friend. What kind of friend am I? The no good kind, that's what. I wish I was dead," Daisy sobbed.  
  
"I don't think you want that, but if you do I'll show you," a voice said from above Daisy.  
  
"Coral, what are you doing here?" Daisy said to the angel.  
  
"I'm here to show you what it would be like if you killed yourself," Coral answered. "Just step through this portal and all will be revieled."  
  
"Okay, I don't have anything else to do," Daisy said before jumping into the portal.  
  
She stepped out and saw she was in her living room. She took a deep breath of air and immediately wrinkled her nose up. "It smells like gas in here, are we safe Coral?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Yes, you cannot be harmed on this trip, I promise," Coral said.  
  
The door to the room opened and Daisy saw Lita and Ken enter. Lita took one breath and immediately knew something was wrong. She ran into the kitchen and screamed before fainting.  
  
Ken quickly ran to his wife's side, and gasped. Daisy entered the kitchen and nearly screamed. She saw her body sticking out of the oven with it turned on.  
  
"Oh kami-sama," Daisy gasped. "Coral take me away from here, I can't bear to look anymore."  
  
"Alright, there are some other things you need to see anyways," Coral said as she teleported herself and Daisy to another place.  
  
Daisy saw she ended up in the Pluto quarters. She heard a muffled sob comming from the direction of Maggie's room. She ran to the room, intent on helping her friend. She got there and rushed in. When she tried to give Maggie a hug, Daisy passed right through her.  
  
"Coral what's going on?" Daisy asked.  
  
"You cannot do anything here, you died remember?" Coral said.  
  
"Daisy, why? Why did you kill yourself? I forgave you the moment you hit me, I knew it wasn't on purpose," Maggie cried.  
  
"Maggie, honey, are you still upset about Daisy?" Gary asked coming in the room.  
  
"Yes, daddy. Daisy was my best friend. She hit me and then killed herself. It's my fault she's dead. I never told her that I forgive her. I should have tried harder to talk her out of fighting those boys," Maggie cried.  
  
"It's not your fault Maggie. Daisy, was..." Gary struggled to grasp the right words.  
  
"Coral take me away from here," Daisy pleaded.  
  
"Okay, there's another place I want you to see," Coral said.  
  
The two reappeared in a field. Daisy looked around and saw the younger scouts trying to fend off some older kids.  
  
"Get away from us Garret!" Annika screamed.  
  
"Not a chance. Now that your big body guard is gone we'll finally be able to drive you kids away," Garret sneered.  
  
"Get away from those kids now," Rini demanded as she walked up. "I don't know who you are, and right now I don't care. If you so much as lay one hand on them, you will regret it."  
  
"You don't scare me," Garret said nervously.  
  
"Oh, but you should be. Do you realize that you are standing before the princess of Crystal Tokyo?" Rini asked.  
  
"The princess huh? Well, your highness, allow me and my friends to greet you properly," Garret said sarcastically as his friends grabbed Rini from behind. "Just hold her, while I teach this little kids a lesson."  
  
Daisy watched in horror as Garret beat Annika and Ariel up. Then she grew even more outraged when they hit Rini in the stomach.  
  
"Coral take me back, I cannot allow these things to happen. I see now that I'm important to everyone," Daisy said.  
  
"All right! I was waiting for that," Coral said. "Just step through this portal and you'll be home."  
  
Daisy ran through the portal and back into her room. She quickly ran out and began yelling for her mother. "What's wrong honey?" Lita said rushing to her daughter.  
  
"I know I'm grounded, but can I make just one call? I wanted to apologize to Maggie for earlier today," Daisy said.  
  
"Yes, you can. But this is the only call you can make," Lita said.  
  
"Thank you mom!" Daisy said happily running to the phone.  
  
*******  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I'm going to do one more chapter before I finish this series, so tune in next time for Rini's chapter. :)  
  



	9. Rini

I Wish I was Dead  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the original scouts or Rini, those are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. I also don't own the chibi scouts or the guardian angels, Angel Raye owns them.  
  
*Author's Notes: Well this is the last chapter. Like every other chapter I have got to say...DON'T KILL YOURSELF!!!!!! I still cannot stress that enough. Please, please PLEASE don't do it. Talk to someone, anyone. *Gets on knees begging* Just think about who you will affect. Thanks. Now enjoy the story. :)  
  
Chapter 9: Rini  
  
"Guys, I need you here as soon as possible. There's a youma downtown terrorizing people. I'll try to hold it off until you can get here," a pink haired teenager said talking into a watch.  
  
The teen quickly ducked into an alley. 'Okay, Rini. Do it,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power, MAKEUP!" she yelled, instantly transforming her into her super hero identity, Sailor Cosmic Moon.  
  
"Hold it right there. I am the soldier of love and justice. A pretty sailor suited solder, Sailor Cosmic Moon. I demand you leave these innocent people alone and return to where ever you came from, cause if you don't I'll have to punish you!" she said to the youma while striking a pose.  
  
"Ooooo, a new toy to play with. First, I'll make you watch while I wreak some havok. PETRIFY GLARE!" the youma said.  
  
The attack moved too quickly for Sailor Cosmic Moon to dodge and she quickly was paralyzed and having to watch the youma. He grabed a young child he had already knocked out and grinned towards Cosmic Moon. It licked it's lips then thrust it's clawed hand into the boy's chest and brought out his heart. It opened it's mouth and threw the heart in and swallowed.  
  
The youma dropped the now lifeless boy and grinned at Cosmic Moon again. "That was a good appetizer, but now for the main course," it said advancing on Cosmic Moon.  
  
"Earthquake Tremors!" the attack caught the surprised youma in the side, throwing it into a building and breaking the spell on Cosmic Moon.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I needed that," Cosmic Moon said.  
  
She took one more look at the boy before summoning her scepter. "I cannot allow what happened here to go unpunished. For the murder of this child I judge you guilty, your sentence is to be dusted. Any last words? Moon Princess Healing Kiss!" she yelled at the youma.  
  
The pure energy quickly turned the youma to dust. "Oops too late," Cosmic Moon said before collapsing herself.  
  
She began crying as soon as she hit the ground, not from the physical pain, but from the emotional pain of having to watch that little boy lose his life. 'And I couldn't do anything,' she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
She faintly heard the other scouts plead for her to get up and go back to the palace with them. She barely remembered doing it either. All she could think about was the little boy who had died. 'I'm worthless if one youma could take me out like that,' she thought again.  
  
She reached under her bed and brought out a bottle of pills. She opened the bottle and emptied it onto the bed. She quickly found the one she was looking for. It was one that she had taken from Amy's office when she wasn't paying attention. She held it in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She put the pill in her mouth and thought bitterly, 'I wish I was dead.'  
  
"I could arrange that, or you can do it yourself," a voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Rini nearly screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, it's me Amber," the angel said appearing to Rini.  
  
"Amber what are you doing back?" Rini said.  
  
"I felt you needed my help again, and by the looks of it I arrived just in time," the angel said. "Look before you do this, let me show you what it would be like if you died right now, okay?"  
  
"O-Okay," Rini said hesitantly.  
  
She stepped through the portal, which Amber had created. She looked around and saw her room. "It doesn't look any different," Rini said.  
  
"Take a look outside of your room Rini," Amber said.  
  
Rini walked outside and immediately heard crying. She recognized it as her mother, but instead of the loud wail that was normal it was a quiet sobbing. She quickly ran to her mother's room and saw Serenity on the bed crying her eyes out.  
  
"Why Rini? Why did you do it? Was I that horrible to live with? Was I that bad of a mother?" the queen asked.  
  
"No, you were never the problem. It was me mother," Rini said trying to ease her mother's pain.  
  
"She cannot hear you," Amber said.  
  
"I can't bear to see her like this, please take me somewhere else," Rini pleaded.  
  
"Of course, there is a major event you need to see," Amber said.  
  
The two vanished as the queen continued to sob. When they reappeared Rini recognized the place as the Gate of Time. What she heard and saw, though, was the last thing she expected. The entire place was in ruins and seemed to be tearing itself apart. She saw Sailor Pluto and three others, Cosmic Pluto, Elysian Pluto, and Crystal Pluto, she guessed.   
  
My god, the Time Stream is ripping itself apart. I think I found the problem, OH NO!" Elysian Pluto said before fading away.  
  
Crystal Pluto had faded away right before. "Mother, I know I have but a moment, and I love you," Cosmic Pluto said before fading herself.  
  
Sailor Pluto gave a cry of terror, watching her family die. "There's where this started. I've got to correct it. Oh kami-sama, Rini, NOOOO!" Pluto cried before the Time Stream collapsed around her, killing her instantly.  
  
"NOOO!!! PUU! Amber get me out of here," Rini said as tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"Of course, there's what's happening on the outside too, that you need to see," Amber said teleporting the two of them away.  
  
They reappeared in the dining chambers and saw Maggie trying to keep everyone safe in her time bubble. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this. I've never had to make one this big before," the child said straining.  
  
The bubble suddenly burst and everything seemed to collapse as time distorted all around them and finally caused everything to disappear. "NOOOOO!!! I cannot let this happen. Amber take me back. I know that I am important to everything now," Rini said.  
  
"Of course, I was waiting for that," Amber said forming a portal back to Rini's room.  
  
Rini quickly jumped through it and landed back on her bed. She realized that she was exactly as she was before Amber came along and quickly spit out the pill. She ran to her parents' room and burst inside. "Mom, Dad, I love you both," Rini said hugging her parents.  
  
"We love you too, darling. Now what's the matter," Endymion asked.  
  
"I think I need to see Amy. Something happened today and I almost did something that I would regret," Rini said.  
  
"Your friends aren't pressuring you to...do anything are they?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, it was something about a battle today," Rini said, yawning. "I'll tell you about it in the morning, after you make my appointment with Amy. Right now, I'm getting sleepy and am going to bed. Good night, I love you," Rini said before leaving the room.  
  
"Glad you made the right choice there," Amber said reappearing in Rini's room.  
  
"It just took me seeing that I am needed here, I guess," Rini said.  
  
"Well, I'm proud of you. As a small reward, I'm going to tell you a secret. You'll be having a bigger family soon," Amber said before disappearing.  
  
"Amber, wait! What did you mean by that?" Rini asked, getting no response. "Well, I guess I'll hafta see it when it comes."  
  
*******  
  
Well that's it for this series. I can't believe I finally finished it. Comments are very welcome. E-mail them to me at drama81@hotmail.com. Keep tuned, cause I'll be doing more of Cosmos's Story now. :) 


End file.
